Days that Follow
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change later. Sequel to Light of the Moon. Rated for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm here with the sequel to Light of the Moon. I originally wanted this to take place after they graduated, but then after putting some thought into it, I backed out at the last second. I discussed the graduation bit for a little bit with NeoGamer. I wanted to get hidden potential out, but after the first chapter, I'm hitting a brick wall…kind of bad when that happens, but it does happen to the best of us.**

**Um…some things to point out here. One, Toga is obviously attending U.A. now and her villainess urges still exist, so she may act slightly OOC at times and she may be her usual, knife wielding, blood loving self during other times, so be mindful of that. Two, Ochako is obviously the friend with benefits of the group due to her feelings towards Izuku, so like in the second half of the parenting story, she will not be bashed. Three, I believe it was warhaven who brought this to my attention, but Eri will be in this installment and she may seem slightly OOC in the beginning, or whenever her character appears, so again, be mindful of that. Finally, a few backstories will be produced for Pony and Toga will explain her story a bit more as time passes.**

**Like the parenting story, this is rated for a list of reasons and I hope everyone is okay with that and the fact that I will not be listing those reasons here, I'm pretty sure everyone can guess why I'm rating it as the story progresses.**

**Enjoy the first chapter.**

Shouta Aizawa watched his students from the front of the classroom with an exhausted look crossing his face. Spotting Himiko in the back row, he mumbled under his breath as he shook his head, "This is unethical. She's a villain and the principal is allowing her to take classes here? And why is she in my class? Didn't I have a say in any of thi-" before he could finish, the door opened and everyone looked up to see Nemuri stepping into the room, her whip firmly in hand as she stepped closer to Shouta.

Grabbing the warn-out man by the arm, she began pulling him away as she smiled at the students, "Don't worry, kids, I just need to talk to Mr. Aizawa for a minute. Focus on your work," seeing the R-Rated Hero drag Shouta out of the room and the door close behind them, the students looked at each other before looking down at their tests.

Looking over to Himiko, Izuku saw the blonde staring out the window with a small frown painted across her lips, "H-Himiko?" she looked back, a confused look crossing her face, "W-w-what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Himiko sighed as she shook her head, "I'm fine, Izuku…just…just not used to this uniform. Why couldn't they let me use the uniform I'm more comfortable with?" Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "These panties are really uncomfortable and-"

"Why don't we talk about this in the room?" Izuku suggested and the former villainess looked at him and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "This is a conversation more for the room, and you'll probably feel better talking to Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina and Pony about all of this…m-maybe Uraraka too…if uh…if you guys decide to invite her back to the room later, but…classes will be over before you know it and you'll be able to change into something more comfortable,"

"Huh? But you don't have a problem at night when we-" Izuku's eyes widened as sweat began running down his face and his body began shaking, "Well…if uh…if you say so, I'll wait until after classes," she turned and focused on her work, her eyes staring at the pencil widely. Izuku took a deep breath as he looked down at his own work.

**I'm sorry for this short first chapter, but I'm probably going to be talking to Neo in a bit here to see what their thoughts on everything is and if I should change the pacing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy the second chapter…I think there should be a warning…I don't know. Enjoy.**

The final bell rang and the students walked out of their classrooms as they talked with one another. Izuku walked down the hall as he stretched, "Damn…this was a strange day an-" before he could finish his train of thought, Pony pushed past him, her books hugged to her chest with her head down. Looking back, Izuku sat the empty hall before he looked forward and saw Pony turning the corner before he took a deep breath and walked down the hall, following Pony.

Stepping into the room, he saw Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina and Himiko talking to Pony, who was pacing the room with narrowed eyes and fists shaking. Confused, the One for All user scratched the side of his head and arched a brow, "Uh…d-d-did I miss something here?"

Mina took a deep breath and shook her head, "Pony called her parents during lunch and told them about the whole lunar event thing," Izuku hummed and tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Her mother knew of the event and isn't too upset about it,"

"Huh? So it's not just focused in Japan?"

"It's a global event, ribbit," Tsuyu croaked, shaking her head, "And it's not that her parents aren't angry or anything but-" before Tsuyu could finish, Pony walked over to Izuku and pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

The two walked down the hall in silence for several moments before Izuku looked at Pony and arched a brow, "So…what's got you so worked up if your parents are upset you were out during the event and…well…yeah?"

The two heroes in-training stopped as Pony sighed and shook her head, "My family owns a horse ranch. Due to…my appearance, the kids in my school will tease me and throw hay at me and as time passed, they started claiming my mother had sex with some of the horses." The air between the two grew still as Izuku waited for the American girl to continue.

Letting out a sharp breath, Pony continued, "It grew past that…people in my school started saying that _I_ have sex with the horses and the comments were getting worse and worse every day…that's why I asked my parents if I can come to Japan to study to become a hero to try and get away from those nasty rumors."

Izuku frowned before he took a deep breath and Pony looked up, "But…why did you look upset? If you came to Japan to get away from them, why are you-"

"When I called my parents, I didn't realize that some of my classmates were visiting my parents and…the bullying started again…I overheard one of them saying that I can't match the size of the horses…I heard my parents yelling at them before throwing them out, but the bullying, it just-" Izuku reached up and patted the top of Pony's head and Pony looked at him, her blue eyes wide, "I-Izuku?"

"You shouldn't worry about what other people say. You know those rumors aren't true, people just make fun of others so they can feel better about themselves," Pony slightly smiled before she threw her arms around Izuku's and pressed her lips against his, surprising him as they fell back into an empty classroom.

Sitting on top of the One for All user, Pony unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bare breasts, "Uh…n-no bra?"

Pony smiled as she leaned closer to Izuku and shook her head, "I don't like wearing them. They feel really uncomfor-"

"Midoriya, I'm glad I…oh," the two looked up and saw Toshinori standing by the doorway. Clearing his throat, the former Symbol of Peace turned his back on the two teens as he rubbed the back, "Uh…I uh…I can see you're busy, I'll get back to you later," seeing the door close, the two heard footsteps walking away from the classroom.

Pony looked down at the green-haired teen under her and smirked as she leaned down and licked her lips, "So…where were we?"

"Uh…P-P-Pony, this is bad. If All Might almost caught, what's stopping others from loo-" before Izuku could finish, Pony pressed her lips against his as she grinded up against him.

Pony sat up and smirked as she pressed her breasts together as she playfully pouted, "You don't believe those mean rumors about me, do you, Izuku?"

"Oh…of course not, Pony," Izuku smiled and shook his head, "You were a victim of bullying…you're a lovely lady and I'm lucky to get to know you and the others," Pony smiled as Izuku grunted and at up, "Maybe we should go back to the room and let the others know before-"

"No," Pony moaned as she knocked Izuku back down before unzipping his pants and Izuku's eyes widened, "I want you to fuck me right now, Izuku,"

Pony began taking her panties off when Izuku sighed and green lightning surrounded his body before he stood up with Pony in his arms. Pony looked up with wide eyes as Izuku shook his head and kissed her forehead, "We'll probably be better off doing this in the room. I'd hate to be the reason you get in trouble if we had sex in a classroom," Pony moaned before she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his as their tongues began wrestling one another.

Pony pulled back and panted as a small trail of saliva connected hers and Izuku's mouths, "Izuku…I want you to fuck me when we get back to the room," Izuku arched a brow as Pony fixed herself up and turned to walk out of the room, "I'll see you back at the room, Izuku," Izuku watched as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her before he fixed himself up and followed her out of the room and down the hall.

**I had like five or six different backstories for Pony so I wrote them all down on pieces of paper and put them in a bowl before I asked my cousin to pull one of the slips out and…well…this was what was chosen. I was going to turn this into a lemon chapter, but I'll save that for next chapter and Eri will make an appearance soon after…enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NeoGamer93: Yeah, like I said, I had a few planned and I wrote them down and put them in a bowl before having my cousin pick one. More will be coming.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

The students returned to their rooms for the evening as the moon began to rise high in the sky. Izuku closed and locked the door before looking back to see Momo, Mina, Tsuyu, Kyoka and Himiko lying around the room, soundly sleeping and Pony walked up to him. Putting her hands against the wall behind Izuku and heavily panted as she leaned closer to the One for All user, "Izuku…I want you to fuck me…everyone is sleeping," Pony retracted her left arm and began lifting her shirt up, reveling her bare breasts, "You promised me that you would, Izuku,"

"I…I know, but…but Pony, the others are sleeping and who-" before he could finish, Pony leaned up and pressed her lips against his before slipping her tongue in his mouth and their tongues began battling one another.

Pony backed away as saliva connected hers and Izuku's mouth as she panted, "Please…just fuck me, Izuku," Pony's blue eyes widened as she leaned closer to him as she playfully pouted. Izuku inhaled slowly before he picked the blonde girl up and walked over to the far wall.

Pinning her against the wall, Pony gasped as she felt Izuku's cock enter her pussy before she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her scream. She slowly back away and lapped the small trace of blood on his shoulder before she looked at Izuku and slightly smiled, "Izuku…put a little foal in me…let's have a family together and-"

"Uh…Pony, I'm sure that's going to be unavoidable sometime in the future, but we're still in school an-" before he could finish, Pony pressed her lips against Izuku's as she moaned in his mouth and moved her hips before Izuku lost his balance and fell back with Pony on top of him.

Pony pulled away and panted as a trail of saliva connected hers and Izuku's mouths, "I-Izuku…just…please just fuck me," Izuku inhaled slowly as he nodded and Pony leaned down and pressed her lips against his again.

Pony had her face pressed against the wall as she panted as she felt Izuku roughly move in and out of her pussy. Pony looked back and bit her lower lip, "Izuku?" Izuku stopped and looked up at her in confusion, "N-next time it is just you and me, I want to use some toys…I want you to use a riding crop on me,"

"H-heh…you…you're a little kinky, huh?" Pony gave an unashamed smile as she straightened herself up and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck as Izuku reached up and caressed her breasts as he continued to move in and out of her.

Izuku laid on the floor with his back against the wall and Pony nuzzled close to him, the two holding each other in each other's arms as sweat ran down their bodies and semen dripped out of Pony's pussy. The two looked around and watched as the others slept before Izuku looked down at Pony and spoke, "Pony?" the American girl hummed in confusion as she looked up at him, "Uh…I uh…I have a question…it's not offensive…at least, I hope not, but more just…curiosity,"

"Hmm…what's wrong, Izuku?" Pony leaned closer as Izuku's eyes widened and he looked away from her in a panic, "Is something the matter?"

Izuku looked down at her and took a deep breath and shook his head, "B-because of…of your appearance," Pony's eyes widened, "uh…do…is…do you go into heat?" Pony slowly hung her head and Izuku's eyes widened as he quietly panicked, "Y-you don't have to answer, I was just curious…I wanted to get to know all you girls a bit better an-"

"I know you aren't trying to be mean, Izuku," Pony sighed and shook her head before looking up again and Izuku frowned, "You are just being curious and there is nothing wrong with that…but…to be honest, I will feel like I am in heat at times…I am sure you'll find that appalling and you'll think of me as a slut an-"

"No…you're wrong," Pony looked up and Izuku shook his head, "I…I would never think that of any of you…I was just curious and wanted to get to know all of you better, but I…I should've asked a more appropriate question first, like when's your birthday, what's your favorite color or something else like that," Pony slightly smiled before she leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

Izuku looked down and Pony rested her head on Izuku's chest as she hummed, "My birthday is April 21st and my favorite color is blue," Izuku sighed and slightly smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and lightly rubbed her back, "Do you want to know anything else, Izuku?"

"Maybe later, right now we should get some sleep," Pony hummed and slowly nodded as Izuku kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight, Pony,"

Pony hummed again as she nuzzled closer to Izuku and yawned, "Goodnight, Izuku," Izuku heard Pony's breathing even out before he took a deep breath and shook his head as he looked around the room.

Inhaling slowly, Izuku leaned back and looked up out the window as clouds rolled across the pale moon before he yawned and slowly closed his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "This might end badly tomorrow…but…I'm tired," Izuku took a deep breath as he fell asleep with Pony still in his arms.

**So I talked to NeoGamer and each of the girls are going to get their individual time with Izuku…so as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: Read to find out.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. I was going to get Blood Moon out, but I'm in the middle of fighting writer's block on that bit.**

Pony and Izuku moaned as they slowly opened their eyes and looked up to see Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina and Himiko standing above them, staring down at them. The two jumped away from each other and Momo looked at the One for All user and spoke as she shook her head, "Izuku, why don't you go down and save a table for us in the cafeteria? We'd like to talk to Pony alone," the two looked at each other before looking up at Momo and Momo crossed her arms, "We're just going to talk. Go save us a table in the cafeteria and we'll be down shortly," Izuku slowly nodded as he stood up and got dressed before he walked out of the room.

Hearing the door catch the latch, the five looked down at the American girl and Pony swallowed hard as Kyoka took a deep breath and crossed her arms, "We understand that you were upset yesterday after hearing from your old bullies, but the six of us agreed to give Izuku a night off."

"I…I know, but Izuku wanted to help me get over my bad mood and…one thing led to another and we ended up spending the night together." Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina and Himiko looked at each other as Pony's blue eyes widened, "What are you-"

"Ribbit," everyone looked at the frog girl as Tsuyu stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and stepped closer, "Pony isn't to blame here, she was upset and Izuku did what he does best and helped her…it might be a good idea if we each spend a night with him…one-on-one," everyone looked at each other before looking at back Tsuyu and slowly nodded before the six began talking amongst themselves.

Izuku walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and his head down, "Was it the moon's effect, or was it…the fat that I wanted to comfort Pony las-"

"Deku!" he stopped and looked back to see his hotheaded childhood friend stepping closer to him. The hotheaded blond stopped in front of him and narrowed his eyes, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Everyone heard that you and Tsunotori got caught in a classroom yesterday an-"

"Kacchan, what happens between two or more students shouldn't concern you unless you're somehow involved. And since it was just me and Pony, no one should question it," Katsuki growled under his breath as Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "If I were you, I'd ignore those rumors and worry about yourself." Katsuki looked up and watched as Izuku walked away.

Tsuyu, Himiko, Kyoka, Pony and Mina looked down at Momo as she ran a pen across a slip of paper with Monday through Saturday written on one side and each of their names on the other. Setting the pen down, the black-haired beauty looked up and arched a brow, "Is everyone okay with this order?"

Everyone looked at the paper for a moment before Mina looked at her classmate and shook her head, "What about Sunday? And what if Ochako wants to join in on those days an-"

"Sundays are meant for us to relax from the week and if Ochako will like to join one of us on our night, all she has to is talk to us. If one of us doesn't feel like sharing our night, that's on them and Ochako will have to respect it," standing up, Momo took the slip of paper and shook her head, "So are we okay with this order or not?"

"I'm okay with it," Kyoka spoke and Momo looked at the purple-haired teen, "So…are we going to talk to Izuku about this or are we just going to throw it at him tonight?"

"I like the idea of surprising him," Himiko smirked as she licked her lips.

"Ribbit…we should tell him," they looked at Tsuyu in confusion as she shook her head and croaked, "If we spring on him, he might panic and run off. It's better if we talk to him before class starts," Momo, Kyoka, Mina and Pony nodded in agreement while Himiko narrowed her eyes as she slowly reached for her knife, only to stop herself as she sighed and shook her head and the six of them walked out of the room.

Izuku sat at a table while he ate and ignored the glares from everyone around him, "Deku," he looked up to see Ochako sitting across from him, "Is it true?" Izuku arched a brow in confusion as Ochako shook her head, "That you and Tsunotori were caught in the classroom yesterday by one of the teachers,"

Izuku inhaled slowly as he shook his head, "Yes, Pony and I were in an empty classroom when All Might almost walked in on us. He apologized and left…how did everyone hear about that? I doubt that a teacher would care if-"

"Kaminari and Mineta said they heard him mumbling under his breath when they heard your name and Tsunotori's name," Ochako sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned back, "Look Deku, we're not going to judge you or anyone, but what happened? Don't you guys have your own room for that or-"

"Pony and I decided to walk around for a bit last night and I guess the effects were still lingering," Izuku lied and frowned, "Can we just forget about it?" Ochako frowned and slowly nodded as the others stepped towards the table and Momo set the paper down in front of Izuku, "What's this?"

"Since you and Pony decided to have some time to yourselves last night, we made a list," Momo answered and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "It's simple, tonight, you and Himiko will be alone while the rest of us are…doing whatever, tomorrow it's going to be you and Tsuyu and so on…are you okay with the order?"

Izuku sighed and looked the list over, "Pony on Mondays, Himiko on Tuesdays, Tsuyu on Wednesdays, Momo on Thursdays, Kyoka on Fridays and Mina on Saturdays…what about-"

"We're going to rest on Sundays," Kyoka answered before looking at the usual bubbly brunette to see a frown painted across her lips and the punk girl shook her head, "If you want to join in on one of those nights, you have to talk to the person who has Izuku for that night. If they don't want to share him, you're going to have to respect their decision," Ochako looked at the former villainess, who looked away and took hold of Izuku's hand.

Ochako inhaled slowly before she stood up and gave a small smile, "I guess that's fair…I better go get something to eat before class starts," everyone watched as she turned and walked away from the table.

**Okay, like I said, I wanted to get Blood Moon out, but I'm having a mental block with that one…so I'm going to talk to warhaven tomorrow to try and clear it and hopefully I'll be back writing it in no time. I'm also probably going to talk to NeoGamer about the order on the girls and see if they like the order or if they want to change a few things around. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NeoGamer93: Good to know, and I never said that Toga wouldn't try anything. Something will stir in the group.**

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Also, going to add few things here. This chapter is going to explain Inko and Toshinori's relationship, wanted to get that out in the first installment, but it was mainly focused on the girls and Izuku, Eri won't make an appearance until closer toward the end of this installment and they might not be able to save her until the next installment and…I don't know…enjoy.**

Izuku walked down the hall with his head down, his eyes narrowed and his hands in his pockets as he mumbled under his breath, "Midoriya," he looked up and saw his mentor standing in front of him, "About yesterday,"

"All Might…I uh…I'm sorry you saw that, but Pony was upset about something an-"

"I'm sure there was a reasonable explanation, but you should learn to be more careful," the former Symbol of Peace took a deep breath as he shook his head, "And about the other students learning of you and Tsunotori…I take full responsibility for that. I should've just ignored what I saw and went back to my work," Izuku hummed and slowly nodded, "What's on your mind, kid?"

"Well…this has been haunting my thoughts since the day after the event…you and my mom…All Might, my mother is married an-"

"The thing is…your father, he…his business trips weren't real. He went from city to city, picking up loose women and taking them to the closet motel in the area. Your mother found out about him shortly after the students moved into the dorms, but she didn't want you to worry about her, so she kept it hidden."

Toshinori inhaled slowly as he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "I went to your apartment a few months ago to give her a full report on how you were doing and found her crying. Being a hero, I wanted to be there for her, and she explained what your father has been doing and it just been eating away at her since she learned about him. I spent the entire night offering some form of comfort and before I knew it, your mother and I-"

"Don't…just…just don't, All Might. I don't want a mental image of my mom and mentor…yeah," Toshinori laughed a little and shook his head as Izuku's eyes widened and sweat ran down his face, "Wait…All Might…if…if that's true, then…then I'm no better than my dad. I have six girls and they're allowing Uraraka to join a few nights an-"

"Midoriya, what you and the girls have is something that can't be broken, and if they're all right with Uraraka being a part of it, then they obviously trust you enough not to do anything foolish," Toshinori hummed and rubbed his chin as he mumbled under his breath, "Giving my pupil a lecture on the birds and the bees…Nana, you've certainly rubbed off on me in more ways than one,"

The sound of the bell ringing caught their attention and Toshinori looked down at Izuku, "You better get to class before you get into trouble, Midoriya," Izuku nodded before he turned and walked quickly down the hall. Toshinori inhaled slowly as he shook his head and walked in the opposite direction of his successor.

The students sat at their desks, focusing on their work when Himiko looked over at Izuku and slightly smirked as she reached over and lightly pulled on his arm, causing him to jump slightly, "What's wrong, Deku baby? Too jumpy for tonight an-"

"N-no…it's…I…I need to talk to everyone,"

"Why?" the two looked up and saw Momo staring at them in confusion, "What's wrong, Izuku? If you have a problem with the arrangement, you should've said something in the cafeteria an-"

"N-no…not that, Momo…it's something else, and we should wait until after class so Pony is with us," confused, Momo nodded before she looked back at her work and Himiko groaned and shook her head before looking down at her work and Izuku frowned as he focused on his work once again.

**I was going to add a little more here, but I'm working on it. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NeoGamer93: Yeah, I messaged you about it and like I said, my original idea was dark and I felt it was too dark for this…so…I got nothing.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter. Slight time skip. **

The seven young adults stood in the room as Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina, Himiko and Pony looked at Izuku in confusion as he began pacing the room. Looking at each other in confusion, the six looked back at the One for All hero in-training and Mina arched a brow as the pinked-skin hero in-training shook her head, "So…why did you call this meeting, Izuku? If it's not about the list, what could be bot-"

"I…I talked to All Might earlier and I asked him why he was…well-"

"Why he's fucking your mom?" Kyoka said boldly and everyone looked at her with wide eyes as she shook her head and tapped her earphone jacks together as she looked away, "I was just saying what everyone was thinking…but…what did he say that made you call this meeting?"

"I…I…I need to know…a-are you six…comfortable with…this…what we have?" the six looked at him in confusion as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "My dad…he um…he was cheating on my mom with prostitutes and…well…uh-"

"Izuku," Momo sighed and Izuku looked up at the black-haired beauty in confusion, "What the seven of us have is because of that rare Lunar event that we had no knowledge about and we trust each other enough to know none of us here will intentionally hurt the others," Izuku frowned as Momo took a deep breath and shook her head, "We're aren't upset that Ochako joins in some of our activities, or that a former villain is a part of this…none of us had a say in any of this and we invited Ochako because of her crush on you. As I said, we trust everyone here not hurt the others intentionally,"

The room fell silent before Tsuyu croaked and everyone looked at the frog girl as she stepped closer to Izuku, "Is there anything else bothering you, Izuku? Ribbit,"

"Well…sort of, but this is directed towards Himiko," everyone looked at the former villain as she looked at them in confusion, "When it's someone else's night…you can't use your Quirk to try and steal their night from them an-"

"Would I do that?" Himiko smiled and everyone stared at her. Taking a deep breath, Himiko crossed her arms and looked away with slightly narrowed eyes, "Whatever, just take the fun out of everything why don't you?' feeling someone pat her on the top of her head, she looked up and saw Izuku standing next to her.

Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head before looking down at the blonde young woman, "Don't use your Quirk on someone else's night. All of you agreed to this arrangement and it wouldn't be fair if you try to cheat someone out on their turn," Himiko moaned as she slowly nodded.

Time slowly passed and Himiko pushed Izuku against the wall as Kyoka and Momo sat on the bed, naked as they kissed and their hands danced across their bodies and Mina, Pony and Tsuyu sitting on the floor, Pony sitting between the two as Tsuyu's tongue ran down her body and ran across Pony's pussy as Mina caressed her breasts and lightly sucked on Pony's nipples. Pony bit her lip before her hands reached down and rubbed Tsuyu's and Mina's pussies.

Izuku looked down at Himiko as the former villain smirked and licked her lips as she leaned closer to the One for All user, "You better fuck me, Izuku," before Izuku could reply, Himiko wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and pressed her lips against his. Izuku's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back.

Himiko had her face and breasts pressed against the glass of the window as she panted as she felt Izuku move in and out of her pussy. Looking back, Himiko smirked, revealing her usual sharp teeth, "Deku baby…I want you to choke me while you fuck me," Izuku's eyes widened as Himiko straightened herself up and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck as she licked his cheek, "Come on, Deku, don't be afraid to get a little rough an-"

"I…I'm sorry. Himiko…b-but…I don't want to have my Quirk activate and end up hurting you, so until we can fully control our Quirks, I don't think it's a goo-" before he could finish, he felt Himiko shift her body before she pushed him onto the floor and laid on top of her, the smirk still painted across her lips.

Izuku looked up in confusion as Himiko leaned down and lightly nibbled on the side of his neck, sending a jolt down his spine as she harshly whispered in his ear, "Then I guess I'll just have to be the dominated one tonight," she continued to suck on the side of his neck before lightly biting down.

Izuku growled under his breath as green lightning surrounded his body as he wrapped his arms around Himiko's waist and picked her up before pinning her back against the wall. Himiko's yellow eyes widened as Izuku leaned closer to her, "You like it rough?" Izuku moved in and out of her pussy in a rough manner and Himiko panted as her eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hours slowly passed and Momo and Kyoka were sleeping on the bed in each other's arms while Tsuyu, Mina and Pony laid on the floor, Mina and Tsuyu nuzzled close to Pony and Himiko and Izuku laid by the fair wall, Izuku's back against the wall with Himiko's head on his lap. Izuku looked down and saw a small frown painted across Himiko's lips, "I uh…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No…I like a little rough play," a small smile formed across Himiko's lips as she shook her head and nuzzled closer to him, "I'm just…Overhaul…little girl,"

"Little girl? What little girl?" Izuku looked down with wide eyes to see Himiko's breathing evened out and her eyes were closed. Inhaling slowly, Izuku sat back as he shook his head, "What was that about a little girl? Did I overdo it with her tonight?" closing his eyes, he stroked Himiko's hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Okay…some foreshadowing is happening…enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. And yes, I believe Himiko will be into some type of rough play.**


	7. Chapter 7

**warhaven22: Thanks.**

**aabhas gangwar: Good to know.**

**Enjoy the next chpater. This one's going to be on the slow side and mainly going to invovle Tsuyu and Izuku talking, so apologies.**

Izuku walked around the courtyard, a hardened look crossing his face with his head down, "Ribbit," he looked back and saw Tsuyu walking up to him. Standing next to the One for All user, Tsuyu looked up and croaked, "What's wrong, Izuku? You've been distant all morning,"

Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Tsuyu...Himiko said something about a little girl last night and before she could finish, she fell asleep," Tsuyu hummed and arched a brow, "I don't know if Himiko was just exhausted from our night, upset because I'm not really into rough play like she is and refused to choke her or if she knows something that she's not telling us,"

"Izuku, Himiko has been here for a few days and she's probably having a hard time adapting to the lifestyle," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "You told us what happened to her that lead her down the villains path. Ribbit, she's been programmed to think heroes were the reason her parents were killed and we need to show her that that's not true. It's going to take some time since she's been like that for most of her life,"

"I guess you're right, Tsuyu," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "So what are you up to? I figured you'd be with the others until-"

"Ribbit, I was, but everyone saw how you were acting all day and Himiko said she didn't know what was wrong. Since it's my night with you, I decided to see if everything was okay," Izuku inhaled slowly as he shook his head again, "Ribbit? Izuku, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Tsuyu," Izuku looked at the frog girl and gave a small smile, "I'm just...still surprised you girls are...okay with this strange relationship the seven of us have an-"

"Izuku, you told us about this last night and we already voiced out opinion. We're all fine with this, ribbit, and we're even allowing Ochako to join in our activities at times,"

Izuku hummed and slowly nodded before taking a sharp breath, "Tsuyu...can I...can I ask you a few questions about your Quirk...if that's okay with you?" Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded, "Well...when your Quirk first developed...did other people pick on you because of it?"

"All the time," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and shook her head, "I ignored them, ribbit. My parents always told me to take what people say about me and own it, this way they can't hurt me anymore. Then one day, I made a friend, a girl named Habuko Mongoose. She had a hard time making friends too, ribbit." Tsuyu stopped and Izuku saw a small smile form across her lips, "We talk every now and then. She's doing well and she's made a lot of friends in her new school,"

Tsuyu looked up with a questionable look crossing her face, "What else did you want to know? Ribbit,"

"Right," Izuku cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away as his face began to turn red, "I...I hope this isn't too personal...I uh...I asked Pony a similar question the other night and um...well...do um...do you have a mating season because of your Quirk?" he looked down and saw Tsuyu staring at him with a blank expression and his eyes widened as he jumped back and shook his hand and waved his arms, "I'm sorry, Tsuyu, you don't have to answer, I was just being a curious pervert an-"

"Yes," Izuku looked at her as Tsuyu took a deep breath and hung her head, "Ribbit...one week every year...I'll be in heat...it's been like that since I was thirteen," she slowly looked up and arched a brow, "Ribbit...since you're asking about our Quirks, can I ask about yours?" Izuku's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face, "I said it resembles All Might's until Kirishima said that All Might doesn't shatter his bones when he used his Quirk...I want to know...what is the name of your Quirk, Izuku?"

"I...I uh...I'll see you later," without thinking, he lightly kissed Tsuyu's cheek and ran from the frog girl, leaving Tsuyu slightly stunned.

Izuku walked around the courtyard and looked around before he spotted the former Symbol of Peace and he ran over to the frail blond man, "All Might!" Toshinori stopped and looked back in confusion to see his successor running towards him.

Stopping in front of him, Izuku doubled over as he panted and Toshinori arched a brow, "What's wrong, Midoriya? You look like you've seen a ghost, kid," Izuku looked up and panted as sweat ran down his face, "What happened?"

"All Might, I...I was just talking to Tsuyu and I asked her a few questions about her Quirk because...well...I mean...I'm technically married to the six of them and I want to get to know them better, so after telling me about-"

"Slow down, Midoriya, you're going to end up giving yourself a heart attack," Izuku took several deep breaths and nodded, "Now, what happened after you talked with Asui?"

"She...she asked me about my Quirk and she said that it resembles yours...she said that before but Kirishima saved me when he said that you've never shattered your bones while using your Quirk," Toshinori hummed and nodded, "And then she asked what's the name of my Quirk and I just told her that I'll see her later and left," Toshinori hummed again and Izuku inhaled slowly, "What am I going to do, All Might? I know I promised I won't tell anyone about One for All, but Tsuyu, Kyoka, Momo, Mina, Pony and Himiko are my wives and I don't think I can-"

"I told you not to tell anyone for fear of someone going after you, and now if you tell those girls, there's a high possibility that villains will go after them to get to you," Izuku's eyes widened with fear, "Tell them that you don't know the official name of your Quirk and if they ask anything after that, such as how you manifested it, tell them that you were a late bloomer. They'll eventually grow tired of asking and leave it at that," Izuku took a deep breath, "I know you don't like the idea of lying to any of them, but when you stop and think about it, wouldn't you agree that it's a better option than putting them in danger?"

"I...I guess you're right, All Might," Izuku inhaled slowly and Toshinori nodded, "Thanks," Toshinori nodded again as Izuku turned and walked away from the former pro hero.

Toshinori watched as Izuku turned the corner and he smirked, "The kid has got a good heart, but he still has much to learn. I was right to pass the torch onto him. He'll become the next Symbol of Peace and with a smile, he will proudly proclaim I am here," he turned and walked away.

**Just something simple...enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I normally don't like skipping the shout outs to any of my stories, but I'm going to do it to get this out as soon as I can before I go to my aunt's for the holiday. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

The seven stood in the room and Izuku looked at the six before frowning and hanging his head, "Ribbit…Izuku?" Izuku looked up as everyone stared at him, "What's wrong? You seem distracted," Izuku sighed and got ready to respond when the door opened and everyone looked back to see Ochako walking into the room.

The bubbly brunette looked at the seven in confusion and shook her head, "What? Tsu invited me to join in her night," everyone looked at the frog girl as Tsuyu simply nodded, "So now that that's taken care of, what-" before she could finish, Izuku carefully ushered her out of the room and into the hall. Looking at the One for All bearer, Ochako tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Deku? What are you doing? Tsu invited me and all of you agreed that it would be fine if one-"

"I know, Uraraka, but right now…I…I need to talk to the others…alone…so I need you to wait out here for a few minutes," frowning, Ochako slowly nodded as Izuku stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him.

Everyone looked at Izuku as he slowly stepped closer to them and Momo crossed her arms as she arched a brow in confusion, "So…what's going on, Izuku? You seem lost. Is everything o-"

"I…I was told to keep this a secret from everyone…but…but after thinking about it all day…I don't think it'll be right for anyone…and so…I…I'm going to explain my Quirk, but…it's not to leave this room," everyone stared at him as he rubbed the back of his head and frowned, "I was born Quirkless,"

"Wait…what?" Mina shook her head, "No, no, no…that's impossible. You've shattered the bones in your legs and arms because of your destructive Quirk. How the hell can you say that you were born-"

"I know, but it's true…I was born Quirkless…people at my old school made fun of me because of it, and Kacchan was no exception,"

"Bakugou did have it out for you," Kyoka commented and Izuku nodded, "So how is it that you have this destructive Quirk now? Did it manifest overnight or-"

"Sort of…Tsuyu, do you remember how you said my Quirk resembles All Might's?" Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded, "Well…you weren't entirely wrong…my Quirk is named One for All…and it's passed down from user to user…one day I met All Might…you can imagine my excitement meeting my hero and asked him if I can be a hero without a Quirk and he told me that it would be impossible and that I should just join the police force,"

Everyone stared at the One for All user in disbelief as he continued, "And so…Kacchan got captured by a muck creature not much later and I tried to save him because…even though he is an ass, he's still my best friend and I wasn't going to let him die like that,"

"We remember hearing about that on the news and…and…the Quirkless kid was you!" Momo snapped and everyone flinched slightly, "Izuku, that was incredibly irresponsible! You could've gotten yourself killed and for what? To prove that you can be a hero without a Quirk an-"

"Can I continue?" Momo took a deep breath before slowly nodding, "Anyway…All Might saw me trying to save Kacchan and he talked to me. I learned that he was born Quirkless too and he received the power of One for All through his mentor, but unfortunately, the flame of One for All was slowly dying in him and he needed to pass the torch before it was gone forever. He trained me to see if I was worthy to be the next bearer of One for All. He made me clean up a beach and for a while, he seemed like it was hopeless, but I proved him wrong.

Later, he passed the torch…he made me eat a piece of his hair and then I felt this awesome power surge through me…unfortunately, I didn't know the full potential of One for All before the entrance exam and…I nearly destroyed my entire body saving Uraraka from that robot." The room fell silent as Izuku inhaled slowly and rubbed the back of his head, "And now you know…but you have to keep this to yourselves. I'm sure All Might will be pissed if he learns that I told all of you,"

"So teacher Yagi is Quirkless?" Pony questioned and Izuku nodded, "This is a lot to take in," Izuku nodded again before opening the door and allowed Ochako to step into the room in confusion.

**I was going to add the lemon here, but we're getting ready to leave. I'll see everyone on the 26****th**** when I will bring back Black Sails or Underground. Happy Holidays and enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm sorry for the three-week wait for this chapter, but I'm back and everything. Enjoy. Also, I should've said this in the first chapter, because it's pretty obvious at this point, but this is the lemon centered installment of the series, what does that mean, well most, if not all chapters will be lemons and the next installment will be plot centered.**

Tsuyu croaked and bit her lip as Izuku pinned her against the glass of the window and she felt him enter her pussy. Looking down, the frog girl saw the bubbly brunette caress her breasts as she ran her tongue across her nipple. Tsuyu groaned as Izuku leaned closer to her and whispered, "Are…are you okay, Tsuyu? If you're uncomfortable with this, we can just-"

"N-no…ribbit," Tsuyu croaked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to him, pressing Ochako between the two, causing her to lightly groan before she wiggled herself free from the two and lightly sucked on the side of Tsuyu's neck while the green-haired duo kissed.

Kyoka looked at the three from the bed and playfully smirked before she was lightly pushed back and looked down to see Momo leaning above her, a small smile forming across her lips, "Don't worry about them. It's Tsu's night with Izuku and while Pony, Mina and Himiko are keeping each other busy, how about I keep you distracted from them?" without waiting for a response, Momo lowered her head and began running her tongue across Kyoka's pussy.

Kyoka bit her lip before she lightly pulled on Momo's hair and smirked, "Alright then, lick that pussy," Momo hummed as a small smile formed across her lips and she continued to run her tongue across the purple-haired teen's pussy.

Himiko smirked as she looked at the bound Pony and Mina as she leaned closer and began caressing Pony's exposed breasts, "You two…well since everyone is enjoying themselves, how about we have a little fun?" Mina moaned through her gag and Himiko looked at her and licked her lips before leaned closer to the pink skinned teen and licked the side of her neck, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much," taking the gag out of Mina's mouth, Himiko quickly pressed her lips up against Mina's as she rubbed Mina's pussy and lightly caressed her left breast while Pony watched.

Ochako had her face pressed against the wall and her back arched as she felt Izuku enter her pussy slowly. She moaned and panted as she felt Tsuyu's tongue running across her nipples as the frog girl caressed her breasts. The bubbly brunette looked down at Tsuyu, "Tsu…I…I have a question," Tsuyu croaked and stopped as she looked up in confusion, "I..I know you guys are letting me join once in a while, but what happens…Deku fuck me!"

The green-haired duo looked at each other before Izuku continued and Ochako panted, "What…what's stopping you, me, Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Tsunotori or…the other one from getting pregnant?"

"Ribbit…we always take precaution to prevent any early pregnancies," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "Momo creates some spermicide, we're all on the pill and Izuku wears protection when it comes to you so you won't get pregnant," Ochako looked over her shoulder and saw Izuku nodding and a frown formed across her lips, "We might have agreed to let you join us once in a while, Ochako, but we don't think we'll be able to handle it if Izuku were to get you pregnant. Ribbit," Ochako slightly frowned as Tsuyu leaned up and wrapped her lips around Ochako's right breast and allowed her tongue to run across her nipple as she reached down and began rubbed her pussy, Ochako's breast muffling the moans coming from her mouth.

Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Izuku's cock and pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her lips around his cock and bobbed her head up and down as Ochako crawled up behind the frog girl and ran her tongue across her pussy, tasting the semen dripping out of it. Izuku swallowed hard as he looked around to see Momo and Kyoka licking each other's pussies while Himiko continued to play with a bound Pony and Mina as she rubbed their pussies and ran her tongue across Pony's nipples, "This is going to be a strange week," he looked back down at Tsuyu and saw her speed had increased slightly and his eyes widened.

Ochako got dressed and looked back to see Tsuyu nuzzling closer to Izuku and Izuku wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head and a small frown formed across her lips before she looked around to see Momo and Kyoka lying on the bed, in each other's arms, lightly kissing one another as they caressed each other's breasts as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Looking towards Mina, Pony and Himiko and saw the former villainess untying the two before Mina and Pony tackled Himiko against the wall and nuzzled closer to her and sucked on her breasts and Himiko hugged them closer. Ochako sighed before she walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Izuku looked up as the door closed before he looked back down at Tsuyu and arched, "Tsu?" Tsuyu croaked in confusion and looked up, "I know you girls said you were fine with Uraraka joining in once in a while, but are you sure about that? And why would she ask a question about pregnancies like that?"

"We're sure, Izuku, we already told you that we were fin with her joining in on some nights, ribbit," Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku's torso and nuzzled closer to him as she slowly closed her eyes, "I don't know why Ochako will bring up pregnancy. Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Pony, Himiko and I are on the pill, we use spermicide and you always wear protection when we invite Ochako…maybe she's just being a concerned friend and…ribbit,"

Izuku hummed and looked down to see Tsuyu's back rise and fall at an even pace, indicating she had fallen asleep. Izuku looked around and saw Momo and Kyoka sleeping on the bed in each other's arms and Pony, Mina and Himiko sleeping opposite of him and Tsuyu, Mina and Pony still hugged up against Himiko's breasts. Inhaling slowly, Izuku rubbed Tsuyu's back as he kissed the top of her head, "Yeah…this is going to be the strangest week of my life," closing his eyes, he slowly drifted off to sleep with Tsuyu still in his arms.

**Again sorry for the wait…I'm going to try and bring back many of my stories that have bene on hold for a month or longer…enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, the babysitting job is finally over, I get to write this again, and…I'm not going to lie, I had to backtrack on a previous chapter to find out whose night was after Tsuyu's and it is Momo followed by Kyoka and then Mina. Like I said, this installment of the series is going to be lemon centered and the next will be plot and NeoGamer even okayed it, so I hope everyone is okay with that and please enjoy this chapter…I've got like six or seven, two chapters per girl, plus the Sunday, left and then I'll contact NeoGamer and ask them how they want to go about the third installment. **

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku leaned against the rail on the roof of the school as he scratched the side of his head. Hearing someone clear their throat, he looked up and saw Nemuri with her hands on her hips and a playful smirk crossing her lips with Shouta, the usual tired expression crossing his face, standing beside her, staring at the One for All bearer, "Oh…um…I…I just came up here to think an-"

"Starting to regret going on during the event and-"

"N-no…no, not in the slightest, Ms. Kayama, but…but each girl has decided to have their own nights…Monday I spend the night with Pony, followed by Himiko, and then Tsuyu, tonight I'm spend the night with Momo, tomorrow I'm with Kyoka and then Mina and then on Sunday we-"

"Have a big orgy and-"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Nemuri," Shouta sighed and shook his head as Izuku's eyes widened, "Most of them are my students, and I will appreciate it if I _don't _have a mental image of that,"

"Oh poo, you're no fun, Shouta baby," Nemuri smirked before looking at the green-haired teen and arched a brow, "So what were you going to say, Midoriya?"

"I…I wanted to…um…do something nice for them…to show them that…that I don't just see them as sex objects, but lovely ladies and…I want to do something special for them, but I'm drawling a blank…I'm bad at this,"

Nemuri sighed and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder and Izuku looked up in confusion, "You'll think of something, Midoriya. You usually put a plan together…but what about Uraraka?" Izuku frowned and hung his head, "We've seen her coming and going at times, but like I told you, the only way to tell if another female student was out that night if-"

"I…I know," Izuku shook his head, "The others invited her to join in some of our nightly activities, and while I don't want her to feel lower than the others, I…I…I can't say anything without sounding like an ass, so…I'm no-"

"You don't care for Uraraka the way you care for the others, am I right?" Izuku frowned and slowly nodded as Nemuri sighed and shook her head, "And that's fine, no one can tell you any different. You want to do something special for Asui, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Ashido, Tsunotori and Toga without Uraraka there…if I'm being honest, you have my support and you can come to me or Shouta if you need any help,"

"Please leave me out of this," Shouta groaned and shook his head.

"I need help now…I don't know what to-"

"Well Shouta and I were about to enjoy this passing period together, but since we like you, Midoriya, we'll help you," Nemuri smiled and Izuku frowned and looked up, "And don't worry, this'll be our little secret," Nemuri winked and Izuku slowly nodded.

Izuku walked down the stairs with his head down and his eyes narrowed with a hardened expression crossing his face, "Okay…just get through today, tomorrow and Saturday and hopefully they didn't invite Uraraka to spend the night on Sunday an-"

"Izuku," he stopped and looked up to see Momo standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him with a concerning look crossing her face, "Is something wrong? No one's seen you all period." Izuku sighed and shook his head as he continued to walk down the stairs, "If you'd rather spend the evening with Mina or Kyoka, tell me and we can-"

"No…it's not that, Momo," Izuku stood in front of her and shook his head, "You girls are the ones who made the list and we all agreed to it, so I'm not going to force one of you to give up your night for another," Momo slightly smiled and nodded as Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "I needed to clear my head, that's all,"

"Yeah…okay, Izuku," the black-haired beauty leaned closer and lightly pressed her lips against his before the sound of the bell echoing throughout the halls, "Well we better get to class before we get in trouble," Izuku nodded before they turned and walked away from the staircase.

Nemuri and Shouta stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at the two, a playful smirk forming across Nemuri's lips, "Well, now that that's taken care of, we should get going before the students-"

"Uh-uh," Nemuri pushed Shouta away and pinned him against the wall, "We helped Midoriya with his little trouble when we were supposed to have some fun of our own. I'm sure your students will be mature enough not to get into any trouble for a few minutes," Shouta's left eye began to twitch as the flirtatious teacher leaned closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

**Just a little EraserMidnight moment before ending the chapter…enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

The seven young adults walked into their shred room and Momo got ready to close the door when Ochako stepped into the room. Looking at the black-haired beauty, Momo sighed and shook her head and Ochako inhaled slowly and nodded before she turned and walked out of the room and Momo closed the door, "Is everything okay?" she looked back and saw Izuku standing behind her, a confused look crossing his face, "I thought you girls were okay if Uraraka wanted to join in our some of the-"

"We did, but since she joyed in Tsu's night last night, I figured I'd…keep you to myself," Momo cleared her throat before she looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up, "I mean, if you want Ochako to join in, then we can go get her an-"

"No…it was agreed that if you girls wanted her to join then she'd join and if you wanted a night to yourself then she'd have to respect that," Izuku reached up and patted the top of Momo's head and Momo's eyes widened before she took hold of Izuku's hand and led him towards the far wall.

Momo pinned Izuku to the wall and smirked as Izuku looked around and saw Mina, Kyoka and Tsuyu in the opposite corner, feeling each other up while Pony sat on the edge of the bed and bit her lower lip as Himiko kneeled in front of her and ran her tongue across her pussy. Feeling Momo wrap her arms around his neck, Izuku looked at her and Momo leaned closer, "Fuck me, Izuku…I want you to fuck me hard tonight," jumping up, she wrapped her legs around Izuku's as she jumped up and Izuku grabbed hold of her butt and carried her towards the window.

Momo bit her lower lip as she felt the cold glass of the window before she moaned a she felt Izuku's cock enter her pussy. Momo smirked as she wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and licked her lips as she leaned closer and harshly said, "Fuck me, Izuku. It's my night with you and I want you to fuck me," Izuku leaned closer only to have Momo stop him before pushing him away.

Momo turned and pressed her breasts against the glass before looking back and smirked, "Okay, now fuck me," she wiggled her hips as Izuku sighed and stepped closer and lined his cock up with his pussy before slowly entering.

Pony moaned as she leaned back onto the bed and panted. Himiko smirked as she sat up and Pony looked up at her to see her juices dripping down Himiko's mouth, "We're not done yet. You still have to pleasure me tonight," Himiko leaned down and pressed her lips against the blonde American's and Pony's eyes widened as she felt Himiko's tongue slip into her mouth before their tongues began to do battle with one another.

Kyoka caressed Mina's breasts as the two kissed and Tsuyu's tongue slipped into Kyoka's pussy, causing the purple-haired teen to moan in Mina's mouth as Tsuyu caressed her own breasts and rubbed her pussy as she continued to lick Kyoka's pussy.

Izuku reached up and lightly pulled on Momo's hair and Momo looked back as she and smiled, "So you like to play a little rough, huh?" Momo straightened herself up and her smile formed into a smirk as she wrapped an arm around Izuku's neck and kissed his cheek before she slid her hand down and began rubbing her pussy, "Then fuck me hard while I play with my pussy, Izuku,"

"Uh…o…okay, Momo," Izuku reached down and caressed her breasts as he picked up speed and green lightning surrounded his body.

Himiko knelt on the bed as she moved above Pony's face and Pony looked up in confusion as the former psychotic girl licked her lips, "Since I've pleasured you, it's your turn. Lick my pussy,"

"Yes…that sounds fair," Pony stuck her tongue out and sat up and began licking Himiko's pussy as Himiko bit her lip and arched her back as she caressed her breasts.

Mina broke from the kiss and the two looked down at Tsuyu, who looked at them in confusion as she croaked and Mina smirked, "It's not fair we're ignoring our little frog friend, Kyoka. We're pleasuring each other while Tsu is forced to tend to her own needs,"

"You're right, Mina," Kyoka smiled before leaning down towards Tsuyu, "It's not fair of us to do that to you," before Tsuyu could respond, Kyoka leaned closer and pressed her lips against Tsuyu as Mina reached down and lightly pinched Tsuyu's nipples.

Momo pressed her face against the glass of the window as she panted heavily as her breasts pressed against the glass. She looked back and stuck her tongue out as she continued to pant, "Fuck me, Izuku Midoriya! I want you to cum inside of me and flood my womb!" she let out a small yelp as she felt Izuku lightly slap her butt and she smirked, "Oh, want to get a little kinky with me? I like that," she wiggled her hips as she closed her left eye as she felt Izuku pick up speed.

Mina, Kyoka and Tsuyu laid on the floor, panting as the pink girl and purple-haired teen nuzzled closer to the frog girl while Pony and Himiko laid on the bed in each other's arms, sweat covering their bodies as Momo sat on Izuku's lap while Izuku leaned up against the wall. Momo leaned down and rested her head on Izuku's shoulder and Izuku wrapped his arms around her, "Izuku," Momo moaned and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "On our next night…I want you to fuck me in another room…maybe a classroom,"

"Uh…Momo, me and Pony almost got in trouble because of that, and I don't want people calling any of you girls any names an-"

"I said I want you to fuck me a in a classroom…get a little privacy…and…fuck me," Izuku sighed and shook his head before he kissed the side of Momo's head and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I've got nothing…enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku sighed as he shook his head and walked down the hall. Stopping, he took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, "Damn…these girls are going to be the death of me…but I can do this. I've got the entertain Kyoka tonight and Mina tomorrow night and then I'm hoping Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Kayama could keep them occupied on Sunday so I can-" before he could finish, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back to see Kyoka standing behind him, "H-hey, Kyoka, I was just…talking about you…is everything o-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go, Izuku," she said with a lustful look behind her eyes before she began pulling him down the hall and Izuku looked at the door leading to the shared room in confusion as it faded from view.

The two entered a classroom and Izuku looked around to see various instruments. Izuku looked at Kyoka in confusion and arched a brow, "Why are we-"

"We are going to have our night here," Kyoka looked back with a serious look crossing her face and Izuku's eyes widened as Kyoka stepped closer to him, "I talked to Ms. Kayama earlier and she said that we could use this room,"

"Okay, but why this ro-" Kyoka jumped into Izuku's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her lips against his, knocking him back.

Kyoka straightened herself up as she pulled her shirt off and smirked before licking her lips, "We're going to fuck in here tonight," Izuku tilted his head to the side in confusion as Kyoka shook her head, "Don't worry about the others. They already know and they're keeping each other company tonight,"

"O…kay, but why are we in this classroom and what if Uraraka wanted to join in to-"

"She's with the others, too, and we'll in here to make some sweet music together," she took Izuku's shirt off before picking up a picking up a set of drumsticks and lightly hit Izuku's chest with them, "What do you say, Izuku?" she leaned down and lightly pressed her lips against his before Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up before walking over to the back wall.

Pinning her to the wall, he sucked on the side of her neck before sliding his cock into her pussy and Kyoka moaned before looking down and bit her lower lip, "So the student wants fuck the teacher? How kinky,"

"Wait what…what do you mean by-" Kyoka kissed him and shoved her tongue in his mouth and their tongues began to battle one another.

Kyoka pulled back, a small trail of saliva connecting her mouth with Izuku's mouth as she smirked and shook her head, "I am Miss Jirou, the music teacher today, Midoriya," she leaned closer and harshly whispered, "And this teacher wants her student to fuck her nice and hard," she kissed him again as Izuku moved in and out of her pussy, causing her to moan in his mouth as she felt his cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

Kyoka leaned up against a keyboard and panted as loud music filled the air as she felt Izuku's cock moving in and out of her pussy. Kyoka slowly straightened herself up and panted as the sounds of the keyboard filled the air before Kyoka wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and smirked, "That's right, Izuku, fuck me! It's our night and I want you to fuck me nice and hard. Fuck me all night long,"

"I don't think we can do that…the others might come looking for us an-"

"Then just shut up and fuck me, Izuku!" Izuku smirked and hummed as he complained to Kyoka's demand.

The two heroes in-training panted as they laid on the floor, covered in sweat with semen dripping out of Kyoka's pussy. The purple-haired teen turned on her side and scooted closer to Izuku as she wrapped her arm around his torso and moaned as she nuzzled closer to him, "Hey…Izuku," the One for All bearer hummed and looked down in confusion, "Carry me back to the room, please dear student?"

"Shouldn't we get dressed first? For all we know, Mineta and Kaminari can still be up an-" Kyoka moaned as she moved away from and began getting dressed. Izuku chuckled and began getting dressed himself.

Izuku, carrying Kyoka bridal style, walked down the hall as Kyoka smiled and rested her head against his chest, "Hey Izuku," Izuku hummed and looked down in confusion, "Next week I want to try something more daring, if you're up to it, big boy,"

"Heh, we'll see what happens next week, Kyoka," Kyoka hummed and nodded as the walk fell silent.

Izuku laid silently with Kyoka nuzzled up beside him. Looking around, he saw the others sleeping across the room, nuzzled up against one another. He spotted Mina, curled up with Pony as the two slept and he shook his head, "I wonder what, if anything, Mina has instore tomorrow night," he yawned and shook his head before wrapping an arm around Kyoka and rubbed her back as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well…I've got like two more chapters…enjoy.**


End file.
